Eurovision Song Contest
The''' Eurovision Song Contest''' is an annual song competition between the countries of the European Broadcasting Union (and Australia). It has been running annually since 1956. The contest is known for being fairly campy and over-the-top. The Last Video, which featured puppets from Jim Henson's Creature Shop, was shown as an interval act during the 2004 semi-final. References * The Sesamstrasse song "Bert, oh Bert" is a spoof of "Satellite," Lena Meyer-Landrut's Eurovision-winning song for Germany from 2010. Meyer-Landrut appeared on the show to perform it. * The 2015 Sesamstrassen Song Contest, which showcased songs from various [[International Sesame Street|international productions of Sesame Street]], was a spoof of the contest itself. * "Sing Sang Song" (Germany's entry from 1976) and "Disco Tango" (Denmark's entry from 1979) have both been performed in Muppet productions. Muppet Mentions * "Swedish Smorgasbord," an interval act from the 2013 contest, briefly mentions The Swedish Chef (with a picture of him in the background). * During the grand final in 2017, British commentator Graham Norton noted that executive supervisor Jon Ola Sand and co-host Timur Miyuschenko sounded "like the Muppets with accents." Connections *ABBA won for Sweden in 1974. *Willeke Alberti represented the Netherlands in 1994. *Anggun represented France in 2012. *Basim represented Denmark in 2014. *Vicki Benckert represented Sweden in 1986. *Celine Dion won for Switzerland in 1988. *Anders Ekdahl conducted the Swedish entry in 1983. *Michael Elo was a backing vocalist for Denmark in 1979. *Anke Engelke co-hosted the contest in 2011. *Lara Fabian represented Luxembourg in 1988. *Helene Fischer presented the German votes in 2014. *Gidi Gov represented Israel as a member of Kaveret in 1974. *Elton John made a guest appearance at the 2003 contest. *Ulrika Jonsson co-hosted the 1998 contest. *Udo Jürgens represented Austria in three consecutive contests from 1964 to 1966, winning on his third try. *Hape Kerkeling presented the German votes in 2010. *Lill Lindfors co-represented Sweden in 1966 and hosted the contest in 1985. *Jessica Mauboy participated as an interval act in 2014 and as a representative of Australia in 2018. *Lena Meyer-Landrut won for Germany in 2010 and returned in 2011. *Madonna performed as an interval act in 2019. *Maria Menounos co-hosted the 2006 contest in Athens, Greece. *Nena presented the German votes in 1998. *Olivia Newton-John represented the United Kingdom in 1974. *Trijntje Oosterhuis represented the Netherlands in 2015. *Stefan Raab represented Germany in 2000, wrote the German entries from 1998 and 2004, and co-hosted the contest in 2011. *Edsilia Rombley represented the Netherlands in the 1998 and 2007 contests and will co-host the 2020 contest. *Mary Roos represented Germany in 1972 and 1984. *Svante Thuresson co-represented Sweden in 1966. *Justin Timberlake performed during an interval act of the 2016 grand final. *Sarai Tzuriel represented Israel in 1986. *Bill van Dijk represented the Netherlands in 1982. *Danijela Večerinović was a backing vocalist for Bosnia and Herzegovina in 2007. *Terry Wogan provided commentary for the United Kingdom in 1973, 1978, and 1980-2008, and co-hosted in 1998. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV References Category:TV Mentions